wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
ECW One Night Stand 2019
|} '*6) Winner of the match allows the respective GM to keep their job. Loser of the match, makes either Paul Heyman or Drake Maverick a regular wrestler on the brand.' 'ECW One Night Stand 2019 Pre-Show Battle Royal:' 'ECW One Night Stand 2019 Main Show:' '3) During the match, Lili distracts the referee as Sir Kenneth and Michael come in. They hold Shelley up for Barrett's Bull Hammer but Ambrose comes in from out of nowhere and connects Dirty Deeds on Barrett. Sir Michael and Kenneth chase Ambrose up the ramp as Shelley covers Barrett for the win.' '3) After the match, Ambrose fights off Sir Kenneth and Sir Michael as the referee hands Shelley the ECW European Championship. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Sanity surround The Colóns and prepare for an attack but out of nowhere Young attacks Wolfe. Dain comes in for the save and the three memebers of Sanity are all fighting in the middle of the ring. Samil Singh who is also legal comes in and rolls up Epico but Epico counters the roll-up for the win.' '4) After the match, Young, Wolfe and Dain continue to fight as The Colóns celebrate the win. Dain sends Young into the steel steps. Wolfe goes to pick him up but Dain says he wants to finish him off and shoves Wolfe away. Wolfe jumps on Dain's back but Dain slams Wolfe onto the steel steps. Dain picks up both Young and Dain and then Samoan Drops them onto the steel steps. Dain walks up the ramp as Young and Wolfe growl in pain. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Andersen and Punk exchange punches while bleeding profoundly. Andersen picks CM Punk up for the GTS but he slips away and goes for a Spear. Andersen counters the Spear and sends Punk into the ring post. Meanwhile, at ringside Maverick and Heyman argue loudly as Andersen focus on picking up Punk, who fell out of the ring. Out of nowhere, Akam and Rezar show up from the crowd and attack Andersen. The crowd gives them a mixed reaction. Heyman is panicking at ringside as Maverick punches him down. The Authors of Pain hit the Last Chapter on a tired and broken Andersen. Hideo Itami and Marty Scurll rush down to the ring to help Andersen. The four Superstars exchange looks and words. Andersen slowly recovers and gets up as Punk does the same on the outside. Itami goes for a kick but connects on Andersen instead. The crowd is booing loudly at this point. Marty applies the Bird's Prey, a Crossface Chickenwing. Andersen tries to fight back but he slowly fades away. Punk is reluctant to get in the ring as everyone turns their attention to him. The Authors of Pain get up in Punk's face only to back away with a smile. Itami and Scurll pick Andersen and give him to Punk for the GTS. The crowd is hating this. Punk covers Andersen for the win.' '6) After the match, The Authors of Pain, CM Punk, Drake Maverick, Hideo Itami and Marty Scurll pose in the ring together. We go to replays. Back live, Paul Heyman slowly recovers only to see and what just happened. The new faction go up the ramp as Maverick tells Heyman he will see him on Friday. ' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Will Ospreay celebrates the win and poses with the ECW World Heavyweight Title to end the show.' End of the ECW One Night Stand 2019 PPV.